The Pokemon Debates
by QueenPalkia
Summary: *This fanfic is up for adoption.* Queen and Steph had their show canceled and go look for a new job at Jubilife TV. They're offered a job at a brand new show! This show is where they debate over who si the best! Chapters depend on reviewer requests.
1. Palkia vs Dialga

**I was sad about having my Royal Truth or Dare Show taken down so I thought about doing something new. This fic will also act as a TV show, but it's something I've never seen on this site, ever. I hope you enjoy my brand new idea!**

Queen took the "For Sale" sign down from the studio and received the money from the man that bought her studio. "This will be a great pee-wee baby factory!" The man chanted in joy as he finished paying her. Queen sighed, gave the man a handshake and flew off on Kimiko.

It had been horrible when her show was shut down, thus forcing her to sell her wonderful studio. What was worse was seeing her victim's happy faces as they fled from their prison and went on with their lives. They'd all left except for Steph, who flew by her side on Chatot. "I went by Jubilife the other day." Steph said, breaking the silence. "So?" Kimiko asked.

"Queen, I got us a job." Steph said. Queen looked at her like she'd just grown a second head. "…What? Don't joke like that, Steph. I'm returning to Kanto and resuming my position as a Gym Leader." Queen said, patting Kimiko. "I miss battles." Queen said. When she was running that show, she never got a single battle. Well, maybe when Red froze Shirona and Shinji unleashed a world of hurt on him, but that didn't quite count.

"I'm not kidding! We're going to be stars of a brand new show! And the best part is, we get to battle as often as we like AND we can still become rich and famous." At this, even Kimiko stopped flying. But her extreme awesomeness kept her from falling; she just floated in mid-air. Queen smiled.

"Oh, screw the Gym! Let's go to Jubilife TV!" She shouted as Kimiko took off at jet speed, leaving Steph and Chalize behind. "Wait, that's not fair!" Steph complained.

Queen was just finishing getting ready. She had her long, brown hair tied in a ponytail, and wore a short red mini-dress. Steph did not tie her long hair, though, and she was wearing a short green mini-dress. They finished with their makeup and made their way onto the stage. To top it all of, they grabbed their pokeball belts and tied them around their waists.

"Alright, five…four…three…two…action!" The cameraman said as the lights turned on. The stage was big and had a desk in the centre with two chairs. Queen and Steph sat in them with smiles on their faces.

"Hello, Sinnoh! I am your host, Queen!" Queen shouted happily. "And I'm the co-host, Steph!" Steph said, also smiling. She waved to the camera. "HI MOM!" She shouted happily. Queen snapped her fingers and vines came from behind stage and forced Steph to stop her actions. The vines belonged to Shinji, who was in charge of keeping everyone sane.

"Welcome to…The Pokemon Debate!" Queen shouted. The audience (which were the same that had watched RTDS) applauded. "I bet you're wondering what a Pokemon Debate is. Well, this is mostly like a 'which pokemon is better' kind of thing, but you'll see!" Steph explained.

"Please welcome, Palkia and Dialga!" Queen shouted and pointed to the back. Platinum (Queen's Giratina, incase you didn't read RTDS) opened two holes in the walls and dragged out two upset pokemon. Dialga looked like he'd been in the middle of his beauty nap and Palkia looked like she was just finishing her stack of waffles.

"What's the meaning of this? My waffles will get cold!" Palkia bellowed. "How do you think I'll get beautiful without my beauty nap?" Dialga said, angrier than ever. Platinum smacked them with his wings and sighed. "Welcome, Palkia and Dialga. You will be our stars today." Queen said.

"Okay, defending Dialga will be my brother, Alfred!" Queen said. The front door was torn down by a fierce Hydro cannon attack, which came from a Feraligatr. She walked in with a boy that looked around the age of eleven. He had short, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. "Yo, peeps!" He shouted, waving at everyone. He suddenly looked at the camera. "HI MOM!" He shouted, waving like an idiot. Too bad their mother didn't watch that show. "Oh great, another idiot…" Steph murmured.

"And I will be defending Palkia." Queen said. Steph painted a line with a caryon and got up. "Okay, shake hands." Steph said. Queen walked up to Alfred, but they just glared at each other. "Heh, I'm so going to win." Alfred said smugly. "I'm not loosing to you, neither is Palkia loosing to Dialga." Queen said. They shook hands roughly and went to their corners.

"Let the debate begin!" A computer voice said. "Who is better and why?" The voice said again. The lights centered on Queen, Palkia, Alfred, and Dialga.

"Dialga is better! He's resistant to Dragon type moves!" Alfred shouted. Dialga smiled smugly.

"Dialga is part Steel which makes it have two weaknesses while Palkia has only one!" Queen defended. Palkia smirked at Dialga who became angry.

"Dialga can control time!"

"Palkia can control space."

"Time is cooler than space."

"No it isn't. Without space you'd be floating in mid-air." Queen said. Palkia nodded in agreement.

"Without time the day would never end."

"Without time we'd live forever." Queen said. The audience clapped for her. Alfred's head became red with anger as steam started to come out of his ears. Dialga was equally mad, his blue body turning red.

"Dialga has higher defense!" Alfred shouted.

"But Palkia has higher attack and speed." Queen said. Palkia made a battle pose which made the crowd cheer.

"Dialga has an awesome cry." Alfred defended, thinking he'd won the debate. Dialga let out his cry to demonstrate its awesomeness. The audience applauded and cheered for Dialga. Palkia's eye started to twitch, while Queen counted to ten in her head to keep from kicking her brother into oblivion.

"Palkia can walk on two legs, and can use her hands." Queen said. Palkia looked at her hands and then taunted Dialga by giving him a thumbs-up. Dialga frowned and looked down at his four legs. "Stupid legs…" He murmured.

"Dialga's Roar of Time is unbeatable! It can defeat Palkia in one shot!" Alfred said. The crowd went "Oooooh". Palkia frowned and hung her head, but Queen flung her hand into the air signaling this was not over.

"Palkia is pink." Queen said and brought her hand back down.

"…What?" Alfred and Dialga said. The crowd was silent.

"Palkia. Is. Pink." Queen repeated, putting an emphasis on 'pink'. The crowd applauded and cheered. Before Alfred could defend Dialga, an alarm went off.

"Queen and Palkia win the first round of the debate! Now for the second and final round!" Steph announced.

"ROUND TWO: BATTLE!" A computer voice said. The competitors had to use the pokemon they'd been defending, as were the rules.

The desk was removed from the stage by Kimiko, and the floor changed to a battlefield.

"Come on Palkia, let's win this." Queen said, moving to her side. Palkia positioned herself.

"We're not gonna lose to a couple of _girls_!" Alfred said. Dialga nodded.

"BEGIN!" Steph shouted.

"Palkia, use Earth Power!" Queen demanded. Palkia made the floor beneath Dialga attack him, inflicting a lot of damage. Alfred gritted his teeth.

"Dialga, Dragon Claw!" Alfred demanded. Dialga struck Palkia with sharp claws. "Earthquake." Queen commanded. "DODGE!" Alfred said. Dialga levitated above the ground, making the earthquake useless.

"Remember what I said earlier. Use Gravity!" Queen said.

Palkia glowed pink, and suddenly Dialga fell, slamming hard against the floor.

"UGH! LET'S END THIS QUICK USE ROAR OF TIME!" Alfred shouted, now very mad. Queen however, kept her cool.

"Spacial Rend!" She said. Dialga's diamond started to glow as he gathered energy in his mouth. Palkia's pearls started to glow pink, and she positioned herself far from Dialga.

Both attacks were fired at the same time, and collided with both pokemon. Palkia and Dialga were both defeated, leaving Queen and Alfred shocked.

"Dialga fell first." Queen stated. "No he didn't, Palkia did!" Alfred argued. "You're just angry 'cause you lost!" Queen argued. Alfred started a tantrum.

Steph found no way to make them stop arguing, so she kindly blasted Alfred with a bomb. He landed on an old lady in the Hoenn region. The old lady was Brendan's grandma, so Brendan beat Alfred with a stick.

"I guess we have a tie!" Steph said.

"Ugh, how come I only tie with my brother?" Queen grunted. A Miltank's cry was then heard. "That's the alarm! It signals the end of the show. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! This has been The Pokemon Debates show!" Queen waved goodbye to the camera.

"Now you know how the show is like, so tell us what you think, and who you want the next debate to be about! Remember it must be at least two pokemon or people. Goodbye, see you next time!" And the lights turned off.

**Soooooo….did you like it?I hope you did :3 Okay, who should the next chapter be about? It could be about any pokemon, or any pokemon character (from anime or manga or game). Depending on my laziness level, I may do more than one review. (Example: I could do Kyogre and Groudon, and after them do Ho-oh and Lugia in the same chapter, get it?) **

**Alright, tell me what you think and you can expect more chapters in the future! **


	2. Darkrai vs Cresselia

**Hello! Sorry I took long to update, but I was planning a new story…Anyways a big thank you for reviewing, especially ultima-owner. You're awesome! Okay, let the show begin!**

Kimiko revised the review sheet carefully. She was smiling the entire time as she read it. "What's that?" Saori (Queen's Houndoom) came and asked. "The review sheet. I get a feeling today's debates will be good." Kimiko said.

Steph was finishing preparing the stage when Queen came and spilled juice all over the polished floor. "You missed a spot." She said as she sat down on her chair. Steph's face became red with anger, and she tackled Queen down.

"Ooh, cat fight!" Hiroshi (Queen's Honchkrow) shouted. All his friends gathered around him as they watched the two girls beat each other. "I bet five hundred pokeyens on Queen." Hiroshi bet. "I bet a thousand pokeyens on Steph." Blade (Queen's Gallade) said. Shirona (Queen's Garchomp) gasped and dropped her money. "You traitor!" She yelled and jumped on Blade. They started fighting, and, once again, Hiroshi started with the bets.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Debates Show!" Steph said happily. Her head was covered in bandages. Queen sat next to her, having completly forgotten their fight earlier.

"Alright, please welcome our special guests! Darkrai and Cresselia!" Queen shouted. She made a signal with her hand to Platinum, who nodded and opened up two portals. From one shot out Cresselia at jet speed, panting upon arrival. Following her through the other portal was an unhappy Darkrai. He glared at Platinum and created a dark sphere in his hands, then shot it at the giant. Platinum fell to the floor and started counting Mareeps and snoring.

"DARKRAI! NOT EVEN FIVE SECONDS IN HERE AND SOMEBODY'S ALREAADY SLEEPING!" Cresselia scolded, whacking Darkai with her wing. The legendary groaned and floated away from her.

"Hello, I see you're excited to join us, Cressy." Steph said. Cresselia looked at her and smiled. "YES! I've been watching the show from my house and I REALLY wanted to be on it!" She chirped. Queen raised an eyebrow. "You have a house?" She asked. "Yes, my summer house in Full Moon island. I've got a pool and a plasma screen TV..." She went on and on about her luxurios house. How did she ever afford it, they didn't know.

"Alright, now let us summon the ones who will be defending these two pokemon!" Queen shouted over Cresselia's chatter.

"Please welcome, my brother Dave!" Steph shouted. A boy around the age of twelve materilized right beside her, with a Juicy Juice in his hand, sipping quickly. He dropped the juice box and just stared at his sorroundings. "How the Hell did I get here?" He yelled. Steph glared at him. "You will be defending Darkrai while I will defend Cresselia. LET US BEGIN!"

Darkrai floated behind Dave in their respective corner. Steph and Cresselia were on the other side glaring (at least Steph, anyway) at their opponents. The crowd cheered.

"BEGIN!" SHouted a computer voice.

"Darkrai is the Lord of Nightmares." Dave started. The crowd stayed silent as the shuderred. Wrong thing to say.

"Cresselia makes nightmares go away." Steph said, earning an applause from the crowd. Cresselia blushed.

"Darkrai is a Dark type, having the advantage over Cresselia!"

"Cresselia has wonderful defensive power!"

"Darkrai actually has feet!"

"At least Cresselia doesn't wear a dress!" Steph said. Darkrai looked down at himself and felt embarrased. "It's part of my body!" He shouted.

"Darkrai is faster!"

"Cresselia is loved by people and not feared!"

"Darkrai can enter dreams!"

"Cresselia can kick him out!"

"Darkrai has his own island!"

"So does Cresselia, smartass." Steph said.

Dave became furious. He gritted his teeth.

"Darkrai has a crystaline eye." Dave said. Steph bit her lip. She knew that eye was pretty awesome! Darkrai smirked smugly at Cresselia who just growled. They heard the crowd murmur, as if discussing about Darkrai's mysterious eye.

"Well...um..." Steph didn't know what else. Then her brain hatched an idea! She was ready to say it when...

"END OF ROUND ONE! VICTRY GOES TO DAVE AND DARKRAI!" The computer voice shouted. Confetti rained down on Darkrai's corner. The pokemon grolwed lowly as he brushed off the confetti that fell on him.

"You got lucky..." Cresselia murmured.

"BEGIN ROUND TWO! BATTLE!" The computer voice shouted.

The studio's floor changed completly. The place looked like a polished, battlefield floor. On side was black, while the other was white (A/N: I got sick of the traditional red and blue) and the center was a bright shade of red.

Darkrai took the black corner while Cresselia took the white one. Dave and Steph stood behind them, ready to yell their commands.

"Three..." The computer began.

"Two..." Queen continued.

"ONE! BATTLE!" The computer voice shouted.

Dave was the first to react.

"Use Shadow Ball!" He demanded. Darkrai created a sphere imbued with darkness and shot it at Cresselia.

"Use Psychic to guide it away from you!" Steph said. Cresselia nodded. Her eyes became neon blue along with the Shadow Ball, and then she shot it back at Darkrai.

The shoked pokemon was hit directly, but damage was only minor.

"What's wrong, Darkrai? Afraid of what I can do?" Cresselia asked smugly. The dark type glared at her.

"Just you wait for me to defeat you." He said with a brooding glare.

"Darkrai! Use Dark Pulse!" Dave commanded.

Darkra shot a column of black rings at Cresselia. "Dodge, quickly!" Steph yelled. Cresselia barely dodged by moving away. Dave snickered.

"Perfect! Now use Pursuit!" He called. Darkrai hit Cresselia as fast a lightning. The swan-like pokemon was knocked back and onto the floor.

"Oh, no! Cresselia get up and use Ice Beam!" Steph said. Cresselia struggled to get up. She started formign blue energy in her mouth.

"Darkrai, Pursuit again!" Dave said. The pokemon was fast as he closed in on Cresselia. However, she managed to unleash Ice Beam. The proximity was Cresselia's advantage as the attack would without a doupt hit. Sure enough, it did.

The beam struck Darkrai right in the face. The pokemon's upper half was frozen, yet he still managed to float in place.

"Hey this is my corner." Cresselia complained to the frozen Darkrai. "Let's kick him out of our corner. Use Headbutt!" Steph said.

Cresselia hit the frozen pokemon with a Headbutt, knocking him into his own corner and breaking the ice. Darkrai mumbled curses as he floated back up.

Both pokemon were exhausted. They were panting heavily. Dave and Steph had not yet given up, however, and they kept shouting commands. Darkrai floated over to Cresselia.

"I want to get out of here alive. How about we get out of here?" He offered. "But how?" Cresselia asked. She really wanted to make like a banana and split. But Dave and Steph wouldn't let them go until one of them fainted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DARKRAI? DESTROY THE ENEMY!" Dave shouted in fury.

"I have a plan. Just play along and don't ask questions." Darkrai said. He had a plan that would make Dave and Steph faint, so they could ditch. Cresselia nodded.

Darkrai then kissed Cresselia. She was stunned at first but brushed it off and played along.

Dave and Steph went wide eyed, and, just as Darkrai thought, the fainted on the floor. Not only them, but the mayority of the rowd, as well. Queen was doing her fan girl squeals and then started to sing the 'kissing in a tree' song with her pokemon.

Cresselia pulled away and used Teleport to ditch. Darkrai smirked and disappeared into a dark void.

"YAY! That was so nice to watch! Well, there you have it! That concludes today's Pokemon Dabtes show!" Queen shouted. Shirona started to drag Steph off the stage.

"See you next time!" Kimiko shouted.

**TBC...**


	3. Magikarp vs Caterpie

Haiz! here is the epic chapter I've been looking forward to! Thank you for your suggestions. Also, I noticed I forgot to mention who Kimiko was in the first chapter. She's my Charizard. Let us begin!

Queen and Steph had finished their fangirl chatting. That last show had been rather exciting for them. However, it had mentally disturbed Kimiko for life. She always visualized Cresselia as a 'tough girl' without needing a man...or better said, a male pokemon. All of her beliefs, down the drain. Just like that.

Shirona sat on a chair staring at the computer screen. She examined over and over again and came to the conclusion that today's show would be insane. Shirona printed out the debate requests and handed them over to Queen, who read it carefully before declaring she wanted no part in the debate. "Today's show should be good." Steph said, reading the requests. "Whoever can we use? I'm surely not going to participate." Said Queen. An imaginary light bulb lit up above Steph's head. "I know who! But let's start the show, then I'll let you know." She said.

Queen sat down on her respective chair next to Steph. "Alright, and we're live in five…four…three…two…" The cameraman was ready to roll the camera. "PIE!" Before the director got to finish the countdown, Steph threw a pie which turned the cameras on. How did it do that, you ask. Well, nobody knows.

"Good morning! Welcome to…the Pokemon Debates Show!" Queen shouted. The audience cheered, holding up cartels that read 'We 3 the debates!' or 'Kimiko rulez' or 'Can I host today!' which by the way, sometimes got annoying.

"Today we bring you a very special show," Queen said. Shirona came from backstage (suppressing a laugh) and handed Queen the sheet of paper that contained the names. Queen picked it up cheerfully, but her face became one of an assassin's when she read it. She put up her smile quickly, though. "First off, we have Caterpie vs. Magikarp! As requested by Raynetay." Everyone cheered.

"Now, how should we introduce the pokemon? Oh, I got it," Queen popped open a pokeball. Out came a huge red Gyarados. "Ok Clair, make a hole in the ground and fill it with water." She said. Clair slammed her tail on the ground ("Not my studio!" shouted the director) and a huge hole was made. She used a Hydro Pump and filled it up with water. It looked like a pond.

"Thank you, Clair. Now you can go join the disco party backstage." Queen said. Clair's eyes lit up. "Gee, thanks! PARTY!" She screamed and crawled (or slithered or whatever) backstage with her fellow pokemon (she broke the disco ball, by the way).

Queen took out an Old Rod from her bag and sat down in the ground next to the pond. "Do you seriously think that's gonna work? There is no living thing in there!" Steph complained. Okay, Queen had officially gone stupid. "Well, it works whenever I try. All I get is Magikarp." She threw the rod into the water and waited. Waited. Waited.

"It's not going to work." Steph insisted. "Yes it will! Just you go and take care of the Caterpie. Imma catch me some fish." Queen said. Steph rolled her eyes and called Chalize. Then they went outside to look for Caterpie in the garden.

The crowd was starting to fall asleep until something pulled on Queen's Old Rod. She scrambled up in alarm and started to pull back. Out came the Magikarp and onto the floor. Queen dug into her pocket and pulled out a Net Ball. She threw it and caught Magikarp in it. "Impossible my butt. Didn't I tell you I'd get one?" She faced the audience. They cheered for her. "And then in the end, Steph is the one who isn't even done." Queen said. She held up her Net Ball and everyone cheered.

Steph burst through the doors of the studio and urgently locked them, panting heavily as she kept them closed with her hands. Chalize was sprawled on the floor with a Nest Ball next to her.

"What happened?" Queen asked, a smirk forming on her face. "I caught the damn Caterpie, but angered a group of Beedrill. Then they just started chasing me!" Steph said. "I like those Beedrill. They keep the studio safe." Queen said. She sat down on her chair. "Alright, who should we get to defend these pokemon? It certainly won't be me." She said.

"Let's get Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak," Steph stated, looking at Trainer Profiles on her computer. "I understand why Ash but Oak? Do you not know my history with that punk?" Queen protested. "I'm aware. But think about it. We get Oak and Ketchum in here, we may get to torture them like good old times." Hm, what Steph said was tempting. Queen picked up her Pokegear. "Ray, you have a delivery to make. Set course for Kanto and be back in…right NOW!" She said.

Like two secons later, a huge black Rayquaza burst through the studio's roof. He roared and let go of two teens he held in his claws. "Special delivery!" He boomed. Queen fished out a red poffin from her bag and tossed it. Rayquaza caught it in his mouth and ate it. "Thanks for the tip! Now sign here," he said. He gave Queen a clipboard and a pen and she signed her name. "Thank you!" Ray said once he got the clipboard back, then he flew away.

"I demand to know where I am!" The first teen shouted. He had spiky brown hair and black eyes. He wore a black shirt, white pants and a peace charm on his neck. He started to get up from the ground and he had a scowl, but once he saw Queen he froze. "You…I thought…" He stammered. Queen smiled diabolically. "You thought you were rid of me, I know. But freedom doesn't last, Gary. Welcome to my new show!" She said.

The other teen got up slowly. He had messy raven hair, a blue cap covering it, and brown eyes. He had these strange birthmarks under his eyes that looked like zigzags drawn on with a sharpie marker. He wore a blue and white normal trainer outfit. A Pikachu was on his shoulder, but Steph came and took it away. "Where am I? I was in the middle of a gym battle!" He complained. "Hey, Ash. How's Isshu?" Queen asked scornfully. How come this doof got to go to Isshu and not her? "Oh, it's been a blast! I've already caught some pokemon and- Oh my Arceus, it's YOU!" Ash realized. "Don't kill me!" He begged. "Not yet. All you have to do for now is defend a Caterpie." She said. She kinda had a soft spot for Ash. He had always kept the ratings high on her last show, so she went easy on him.

"Defend a Caterpie? That's easy! Come on!"

(A few minutes later after everything was set)

Gary and Ash stood in their respective corners.

"Alright, Ash may start." Steph said.

"Okay, well…Ooh! Caterpie can walk on land." He began.

"Magikarp can swim, Caterpie can't."

"Caterpie has a special dust that protects it from status problems."

"Magikarp's body is so hard, it is inedible. Thus nobody fishes them."

"Caterpie can crawl on walls and trees."

"Magikarp has a cool crown like thingy."

"Caterpie can scare the crap out of Misty!" Ooh, that was a tough one. Gary gritted his teeth.

"Well…Magikarp can jump really high from the water."

"Caterpie can use silk to catch anything."

"Ugh…Magikarp…EVOLVES INTO GYARADOS!" Oh, tough luck Caterpie. The crowd cheered. Before Ash could say anything, a bell rang.

"THE WINNERS ARE GARY AND MAGIKARP. ROUND TWO: BATTLE!" The computer voice shouted.

Queen and Steph gave Gary and Ash the pokéballs of the Magikarp and Caterpie. Then the two boys got in position to fight.

'_How do they expect me to win with a Magikarp? I need a miracle.' _Gary thought in despair. He threw the pokéball, Magikarp appeared and it started splashing around the floor. "Karp, karp!" It protested.

'_Caterpie is so much better than Magikarp! Gary is so gonna rot.' _Ash thought. You see? That's why he kept the ratings high on the _Royal Truth or Dare Show_, which got cancelled. He threw the pokéball and Caterpie appeared.

"BEGIN!" The computer voice shouted. The crowd got excited.

"Alright Caterpie, use Tackle!" Ash called. Caterpie charge at the splashing Magikarp and knocked it into the air.

"Use Tackle, too!" Gary said. Magikarp barely managed to stop splashing for a second and tackled Caterpie. The Bug pokémon stumbled backward.

When Magikarp fell back to the ground, it started splashing again. "Oh, come on you useless Magikarp!" Gary complained. He got glares from the audience. Everyone knows Magikarp is crappy, but insulting a pokémon to its face is just very mean!

"We got this one in the bag. Caterpie, use Bug Bite!" Ash said. Caterpie lunged at Magikarp, baring two small teeth. Would that even make damage?

Now, what moves could Magikarp use? The useless Splash, Tackle, and Flail…but there was a fourth move. Could it guarantee victory? Maybe. "Use Bounce!" Gary shouted. Oh, he hoped that Magikarp knew Bounce. The idiot had forgotten to check its move set with his pokedex.

Magikarp, surprisingly, propelled itself into the air with its tail. When it was high enough, it came down and crashed into Caterpie with a hopefully powerful Bounce.

"No, Caterpie! Get up!" Ash yelled. But Caterpie was as good as out. The poor thing just lied there with its eyes swirly. Magikarp continued to splash around, as if nothing ever happened.

"CATERPIE IS UNNABLE TO BATTLE. THE WINNERS ARE GARY AND MAGIKARP." The computer voice said. The crowd cheered (for Magikarp, not for Gary).

Queen returned Magikarp into its pokéball and smiled smugly. "I'm going to train this one into a Gyarados…" She mumbled as she placed it in her pocket. Kimiko came and picked up Caterpie, dragging it away to the Pokémon Center.

"So what do I win?" Gary asked Queen. She raised an eyebrow. "Win? You don't get anything! Now get out of my studio!" She said. Gary's mouth was hanging open. "B-but…" He stumbled. "SO LONG, OAK!" She shouted.

Ray burst through the ceiling and grabbed Gary. With the kicking and screaming teenager in his claws, the great black Rayquaza flew away to return Gary. However, the Sky High Pokémon had more important things to do so he just left Gary on a small deserted island somewhere between Hoenn and Sinnoh.

"You're kicking me out next, aren't you?" Ash asked with horror. Queen turned to him. "Well…no. We might need you for future episodes. You are welcomed to stay. We have a few guest rooms upstairs, pick any one you like." She said. Ash was dumbfounded, but he nodded and ran upstairs. He knew better than to defy the will of Queen.

"I guess that's all we have for today!" Steph said, having returned to her seat. "See you next time on…The Pokémon Debates!" Queen and Steph shouted as the crowd cheered.

**Done. :p Thank you for your ideas, everyone. Next chapter I will be doing Magmortar vs Electivire. IF I am feeling inspired (noticed the IF) I might also do Garchomp vs Dragonite in the same chapter. Anyway, this was part of the Team Update I had announced recently. All my other stories have been updated as well, so if you have spare time you should read them! I might be doing my next Team Update in December. MIGHT. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**ALL HAIL DA QUEEN!**


End file.
